Gift
by KidHeart4
Summary: Duke and Heart receive a gift.


Gift

By: KidHeart4

Heart:

Since our adventure into space the months had passed by surprisingly quietly. Almost too quietly in a way.

"I guess it's taking our foes longer than we thought to gather supplies and a plan since their last few attempts at getting rid of us," Wildwing laughed a little.

"Don't push our luck," Mallory commented as she helped secure the rocking chair Grin had bought us.

I myself was wearing a medical mask as I painted the walls of our nursery for our children. Nosedive and Grin were assisting with this. Drawing from my old home there were depictions of dragons and other fantastical creatures spread out around the room. As well as pirate ships and castles, treasure troves, and other scenese out of a story book.

Speaking of books Tanya had helped put a shelf together that held several nursery ryhmes and other tales.

Even Phil had stepped in to help by providing snacks for us while we finished up the room. To further my surprise he brought in baby toys as well.

"Phil you didn't have to do that!" I tried to protest.

"None sense! Their Uncle Phil has to chip in too!" He laughed good naturedly.

It was now that Duke walked in carrying a few heavy boxes and setting them down near the door. His shoulders were dusted with a bit of light snow that had begun falling over the city that mid December.

"Heart, ya need ta take it easy sweetheart," he tried to tell me, "You're due any day now."

"Over due," Tanya agreed.

I rested a hand over my torso, feeling as the two babes I was carrying stirred ever so slightly. In moments I knew he was beside me, placing his hand against mine.

"I still can't believe this is happenin'," he said as he then hugged me.

Duke:

As I looked over Heart I pulled her gently back away from the painted wall. Then she lowered the mask she was wearing and smiled up at me. Her cheeks seemed to have a soft glow about them, and her eyes that I adored so much glistened it seemed. She was wearing a jersey as usual, but one comfortable enough to wear while carrying twins, and a pair of teal pajama pants.

"How are ya feelin' darlin'?" I asked her as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine Duke," she insisted.

"Do you think the babies will be here before Christmas Tanya?" Nosedive enquired curiously.

"They're already over a week late," Tanya said, "It should be any day now."

I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall, each day with an x through it. It was now the evening of the 12th. 13 days until the Earth holiday we celebrated together.

"They must now be ready to leave their mama," Nosedive then laughed as he walked over and rustled his sister's hair playfully.

"You guys ready for the game tonight?" Phil enquired.

"Of course we are!" Mallory assured.

I looked to Heart again, "Are ya sure you'll be alright durin' the game?"

"Duke don't worry so much, I'll be there to cheer you all on!" She insisted.

Wildwing turned to our manager, "You know what to do if anything changes right Phil?"

Phil nodded his head, "I got it! I got it! Don't worry about a thing! Heart is like a neice to me, I won't let her down!"

Not too much longer after that and we were ready for the game. Before heading out to my position on the ice I hurried to my wife and gave her a hug.

"If anythin' changes let us know!" I told her as I kissed her.

"I will, now go win this one with our friends! I'll be here to cheer you all on!" She promised me excitedly.

Heart:

As the face off took place I sat beside Phil in my seat. The first siren gave it's alerting buzz and the game began. The crowd's cheers around us flooded our ears. Over head the announcer gave his usual energetic description of play by play. It helped that it seemed my teammates were on fire that night. The quiet months we had enjoyed had given them time to practice and just live our lives for a little while. Though we knew trouble wouldn't stay away forever, we weren't pushing things either. We kept an alert out, but took time to rest while we could.

This had in turn given me the time I needed to carry our twins peacefully thus far. Since our combat out in space Duke had settled into his role as a father to be, and I had allowed my own anxieties to flutter to the back of my head for now. For their sake I had to focus on our children and protect them when the time came again.

We were now well close to the end of the first period when Duke made a shot, the goal light sounding clearly in response.

Suddenly I felt something stir within me. A certain shift and an unmistakable pressure began to take over me. I gripped the gate in front of me. I looked up, watching as the team made their hockey sticks clash together as the first period of the game was won, starting their victory it seemed. I forced a smile when Duke looked over at me, not wanting to alarm him.

Yet Phil seemed to notice as my grasp on the gate tightened, "Heart what's wrong?"

"I'm okay," I tried to insist.

Even Phil wasn't convinced, "Is it the babies? Is it time?!"

"I...I think so..." I admitted as the pressure continued.

"Guys!" Phil called to them.

"No Phil!" I tried, but to little affect, "Just get me to the infirmary for now, they have to get through the game!"

Yet Duke had noticed and had skated over quickly to us.

"Heart what's wrong?" He asked urgently as he opened the gate, offering me support in it's place.

Duke:

As Heart grasped my jersey I knew. I called over to our teammates immediately.

"Let's get her to the infirmary!" Wildwing ordered as he and I both gave Heart our support.

"Tanya we need you to stay with her," Wildwing then added as we headed down the elevator all together.

"What about the game?" Heart questioned in between fousing her breathing.

"We'll manage!" Nosedive assured, "We'll still win this one!"

"But Duke shouldn't you be with her?" Mallory asked.

I looked to Heart, knowing our friend was right. Yet she shook her head, "Duke getting by without Tanya will be hard enough! You have to finish the game!"

"Heart I need ta be there when ya have our kids!"

By now we were half way down the hall towards the infirmary.

"Duke I need you to go out there and help our teammates win this game! It will take a while for the twins to actually get here, I know you'll get back in time!" Heart insisted with a confident smile.

Once Heart was settled in the infirmary Tanya did a quick check, confirming that our children were in deed on the way.

"It's not time just yet, but it'll be tonight!" Tanya explained, "I'll take care of Heart, you guys get back up there for now! Phil you stay here and help!"

Phil gave an obedient nod and salute.

Standing beside my wife, I grasped her hand and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Tanya had offered her a nightgown, yet she remained in her jersey as she said, "This feels more comfortable."

"Heart," I said to her, gripping her hand before kissing it, "I swear I'll be here as soon as I can! We'll win this one, I'll be playin' for you an' our kids!"

She smiled at me, reaching up to brush her hand gently against my cheek, "I love you so much!"

"I love ya too sweetheart," I replied as I bent forward and kissed her.

"Duke, I'm sorry, but we need to get back up there," Wildwing told me.

I hesitated, looking to my wife. Yet she smiled at me still, "I'll be okay."

I reluctantly returned to the rink with our teammates. Yet as I grasped my hockey stick I felt a new determination taking over me. Knowing what was happening that night fueled me with strength and energy. Down below in our headquarters that made up our home my wife was preparing to give birth to our children. This was finally happening. I was going to be a father. Heart was going to be a mother. Taking a deep breath I skated forward as the announcer declared, "It seems that the ducks will be missing Tanya for the remainder of the game. However, I've been informed it's for a wonderful reason!"

I looked up, overwhelmed with pride as the crowd cheered in response to, "It appears our center offense hero is about to become a father! Let's give a big round of applause for the proud father playing for his children tonight and his loving wife!"

Each of my teammates gave a warm smile and a nod. With that the 2nd period started. As promised we managed to push forward without Tanya, drawing inspiration from what was happening within our home beneath us. Though Heart wasn't physically there I knew Heart was cheering us on downstairs in spirit.

Sure enough when the break before the 3rd period began I soon found Heart watching us on a small t.v. sitting on a table in the infirmary. I gave Phil a puzzled look who shrugged with a laugh, "It's what she wanted, so I followed her wishes!"

I chuckled, shaking my head, before looking back to Heart. Fatigue had touched the expression in her eyes. Yet she smiled at me still.

"You guys are doing great up there!" She said with pride as she looked at us.

"I told you we'd manage!" Nosedive teased.

"How far along is she Tanya?" Wildwing then asked.

"We've got a while to wait still, but I'll let you know if anything changes Wildwing," Tanya informed him.

"Do ya need anythin' darlin'?" I asked my wife, holding her hand close to my heart as I stood beside her.

"Just win this game with our friends and come back to me as soon as you can," she told me tiredly.

"So I know I've asked this before, but wouldn't a hospital be better?" Phil enquired.

Heart shook her head immediately, as though fighting the very idea.

"She would be out all over the news, we don't know how their kids are going to look coming out," Wildwing explained.

"We never got a good reading for them, like her magic was shielding them somehow," Tanya added.

"And the media would love to shove cameras in her face if her children turn out like us while she is in their eyes human," Wildwing said in annoyance.

"And then our big bro would throw his by the book nature right out the window," Nosedive laughed nervously.

"But I studied and took some courses to help Heart while she's in labor," Tanya told our manager.

"Okay, I get it now," Phil agreed.

Wildwing then sighed, "We have to go finish this game."

"Go ahead guys, I'll be alright. We still have some time," Heart insisted.

"We'll be back soon my love," I promised her as I hugged her and kissed her forehead once more.

We returned to the ice with a boost of morale. The crowd cheered as we skated out to our positions. The opposing team readied themselves. However we weren't going lose this one.

"Heart is countin' on us guys!" I called to them.

"Let's go!" Nosedive yelled back.

With that the third period began. The other team gave a hearty challenge, taking some advantage of the power play we had given them. Finally we were tied with them. The last few minutes were racing by as Mallory hit the puck over to Nosedive. Yet one of the other team's offense took the puck, sliding between them and headed for Wildwing. Just then my heart felt a tug and I glided forward, reaching out and stealing the puck before slickly turning around on the ice. The announcer called my name.

"Look at the proud papa to be go! Let's give him a boost everyone!"

I gripped the stick in my hand, focusing on the task at hand. Though not for the win. No, this was for her. This was for the two that would soon be here. I would make this memory count as I knew she was watching us. Cheering us on even now.

With that thought I pushed forward, noticing as Grin and Mallory covered me. I then raised the stick and made the shot. The puck flew, wizzing past the opposing goalie, as it burst through the net itself like a blazing firework. The siren sounded as the buzzer made our win loud and clear. Confetti fell over us and the crowd. My teammates and I met at the center as we always did to celebrate our victory. Then we all quick changed into casual clothes, I myself in a jersey. Afterwards we waved to the crowd just before hurrying down to the infirmary.

Inside I found Heart smiling at us proudly as I ran over to her.

"I'm not leavin' your side now," I promised her as I held her hand.

"We're getting closer, but it's not time quite yet," Tanya told us.

"Well whatever we need to do just give the word Tanya!" Wildwing said from behind me.

A few hours passed from there, crossing into the next day. Though we all remained awake waiting for instructions. Finally Tanya checked Heart over once more and said, "I think it's time. Everyone, but Duke, head out okay? We'll let you know when it's okay to come back."

"You can do this girly-girl!" Nosedive cheered before being pushed out the door.

Heart smiled still as she gripped my hand. She had been so calm before now, yet now she seemed almost frightened. Her tense grasp on me pulled me close to her.

"I'm here darlin'," I told her as I held her to give her support.

"I'm scared," she whispered to me.

"You can do this my love," I said encouragingly.

"I don't mean that," she said quickly.

I knew what she meant. I kissed her forehead again before speaking as calmly as I could, "I know Heart. I am a little too, even now. But we'll fight through it as we always do. We will keep them an' their future safe no matter what it takes!"

"Duke...!"

I could feel her trembling in my hands.

"Heart," I tried to find what to say as I heard her starting to cry from fatigue and stress.

Then I took a deep breath as I spoke again, "Heart. You are goin' ta be a wonderful mother. I know you're scared, but look at what we've been through already ta prove to the world that we belong together. Every battle brings us all closer together. Every day cements the bond we have, not jus' you an' I, but our whole team."

"Duke, I can't bare to see our children in danger!" she gripped my hand with an untapped strength.

"Heart!" I reached her once more before caressing her hair, "Sweetheart, we won't let that happen! We will protect them, an' we will give them a happy life here with everyone!"

As I held her all of the memories over the last three years rushed through my head. In what now felt like such a short time I had seen our team accomplish so many great things. Though there were dangers to be aware of lurking in the corners, we had built a safe home together. We lived happy lives. An' for me the center of all of that was right there in my hands.

"Heart," I whispered to her, brushing her tears away gently, "You have given me more than I ever could have dreamed of, an' yet here ya are given me a family. Sweetheart, our children will be safe in your hands. I know this 'cause of what you've done ta stay with me. Think of the last three years, remember what ya fought through ta show me how much ya cared for me. Every foe that has said we shouldn't be together has been unable to rip us apart, because you wouldn't give in. You stole my heart away without even tryin', an' you've kept it ever since, because you wanted it. Why would this be any different my love? Your very body made this possible 'cause you wanted this for us, we both wanted this. An' 'cause of that I will do all that I can ta love an' protect the family we have now!"

At last she smiled and I again caught her tears and brushed them away.

"It's time Heart," Tanya said not moments later.

Heart took a deep breath, grasping my hand impossibly tighter as I supported her with strength and loving words of encouragement. Through everything I stood beside her, helping to hold her up. The entire time our hands remained locked together.

"Don't leave!" She begged in a quick breath at one point before everything started, her voice clear and unwaivering.

"I couldn't my love," I promised her, kissing her head gently to reassure her.

Then it happened. A small, but strong, voice filled the room. Crying out to let everyone know she was now in our world, our first child was born. Tanya held our baby carefully before calling telling us, "It's a girl!"

She then quickly called out to the hallway for Mallory.

Mallory rushed in as though she had been waiting. Tanya quickly gave our daughter to Mallory to have her cleaned and swaddled before telling us, "Heart just push a bit more okay? Your second baby is ready to follow their sister!"

Heart gave a nod as she breathed as instructed. I remained in her strong grasp, standing steadily at her side and supporting her in any way that I could.

Not long after a second tiny voice was heard, crying as their sister had. Tanya held the baby with a proud smile as she told us, "It's a boy! Congragulations you two, you have a baby girl and a baby boy!"

Heart burst into tears of joy as she heard this, her hand trembling as she watched Tanya bring the baby over to Mallory. Then our team medic and tech returned and helped Heart while Mallory tended to our son, now with Grin's help as he was called in now. Our two children could each be held within one of his strong, but gentle, hands.

Tanya handed me a wash cloth and I gently washed the sweat from Heart's face. Though before and after I kissed her cheek lovingly, trying to tell her how proud of her I was. For as I turned to our friends they brought us each one of our children. Our daughter was handed to me ever so carefully as I cradled her in my arms. While our son was given to Heart, who held him close to her. Once he was settled I gave her our daughter to hold as well, while I held Heart close to me. Together we watched these tiny souls as they rested peacefully in their mother's arms.

For the first time we took in our two children in this crystalling moment.

Our daughter had taken my appearance, though with a shorter beak. Her feathers were a warm grey as mine were with tuffs of black feathery hair on her tiny head. She had been wrapped in a burgundy blanket.

Our son had taken his appearance from his mother. His skin was pale as hers with fair red threads of hair covering his head. At first we wondered how this was possible, but then noticed something quite different from humans about him. Wrapped around him beneath his teal blanket was a blue scaled, dragon-like, tail.

Heart and I looked to each other in surprise.

"You are part dragon," Tanya reminded us.

I chuckled softly as I nuzzled my wife's head with my chin, "An' still ya surprise me my love."

The last two words I had said felt like an understatement somehow. Especially now. As I held her I felt nothing but warmth and adoration resonating from my heart. Words couldn't express how I felt for her and our children in this moment. Even the strength in my embrace seemed to be lacking in some way.

"Should I get the others?" Mallory asked.

Heart and I both gave a nod.

Before we knew it we were surrounded by all of our teammates and Phil. Hardly any words were said at first as they took in the sight of our children.

"I'm so proud of you," Wildwing finally said to his sister, his mask removed to reveal his misting eyes.

"What are there names girly-girl?" Nosedive asked with an eager curiosity.

"Avery," I said gently as I looked at our daughter.

"And Elijah," Heart finished as she smiled at our son.

We then watched together as our two babies were shared with our teammates. Each of them took turns holding them while I remained holding onto Heart. I had now positioned myself on the bed, pulling Heart carefully back against me as she watched with tired eyes. Yet I could tell she was fighting the urge to sleep.

Then Tanya looked over and laughed softly, seeing Heart trying to stay awake.

"You two are going to be just fine I think," she said cheerfully as she noticed me stroking Heart's hair, resting her head against my chest.

"And as we said before, dozens of times, we will be here to help," Wildwing assured once more.

"We know you will be," I replied thankfully.

I then heard Heart's breathing finally shift as she drifted off to sleep. I smiled before turning my head to see Phil and Grin pushing the cribs in close to us. Heart's two brothers each set one of our babies within one as they now slept as well. Tanya promised to keep watch over them, with Wildwing assisting, while Heart and I rested.

"Nighty-night Eli! Good night Ave!" Nosedive cood at his neice and nephew with tears in his eyes.

Then as I watched our teammates leave the room I turned my head to look over my son and my daughter. Two tiny souls now placed in my care. Yet as I held their mother in my arms I found that I wasn't afraid anymore. If she could give her magic and strength to make their existance possible, then I could use my own strengths and skills to keep them, and her, safe. No matter what it took. With this vow I pulled Heart impossibly close to me while she dreamed. As I did this Tanya carefully pushed their cribs up beside the bed as I rested my arm half over both edges of their beds. Then with my family close to me I too gave in to fatigue for the moment and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of our future as the family I had once never dreamed I would ever have.

This family I now had, was yet another gift she had given me.


End file.
